


Lovers of Pleasure Rather Than Lovers of God

by AbhorrentGodliness



Series: Kinktober 2019 [25]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2019, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Restraints, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, sub!john seed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbhorrentGodliness/pseuds/AbhorrentGodliness
Summary: “But realize this, that in the last days difficult times will come. For men will be lovers of self, lovers of money, boastful, arrogant, revilers, disobedient to parents, ungrateful, unholy, unloving, irreconcilable, malicious gossips, without self-control, brutal, haters of good, treacherous, reckless, conceited, lovers of pleasure rather than lovers of God, holding to a form of godliness, although they have denied its power; avoid such men as these.”Timothy 3:1-5Day 25: Prostate stimulation ⦾ Sex toys ⦾ Anal sex ⦾ Restraints ⦾ Comeplay ⦾ Dry coming ⦾ Multiple orgasms ⦾ Begging ⦾ Dirty talk ⦾ Light dom/sub play ⦾ Handjobs ⦾ Spanking





	Lovers of Pleasure Rather Than Lovers of God

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take Me Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965128) by [DY1ICI0US](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DY1ICI0US/pseuds/DY1ICI0US). 

John was an absolute _mess._ He was trembling and breathing heavily as he stuttered with each inhale and exhale he made while he grew more and more frustrated by the second. He’d been tied up for the past fifteen minutes—on his knees, leaned forward on his elbows, wrists tied together with rope while the restraint was connected to the headboard of his bed, and his legs were spread just enough to have his cock close to the blanket—_so close_—without touching it.

And being in this position meant his bare ass was sticking out, offered up like a prize; a prize the deputy was gladly accepting with open arms. Or was it open hands? Open fingers?

There was some sort of toy in his ass, polished and curved downward with a little ball at the end that was pressing against his prostate, poking and prodding and rubbing as Rook moved it around. John had never done this before, never had anything in his ass without a hand on his dick, but Rook had promised this would feel _good,_ that it would feel _right._

And it did—but, shit, it was just making him a mess and impatient and—

_Oh, fuck._

The Herald gasped and a sudden, needy whine escaped his throat, eyes growing wide when something changed. A coiling of heat appeared deep in his gut and at the base of his spine, a feeling he knew so damn well; he was gonna cum—_oh, fuck, he was gonna cum._

“Damn, Johnny, you sound so fucking good,” Rook cooed from behind him. The deputy’s wrist twisted a little so the ball at the end of the toy shifted against John’s prostate and it sent him straight over the edge, body tensing, cock pulsing, _keening._

But something was different—something was wrong.

The Herald glanced down beneath him and could almost _see_ his cock pulsing, but… there was no cum? It made no sense; he knew he came, he fucking _felt it,_ so what was happening!?

“It’s okay, John. Just relax.”

“R-Rook,” he breathed, his voice slightly panicked; but the deputy twisted his wrist again, the ball pressing against his prostate once more and sending a jolt of electricity that buzzed through his nerves; and soon enough, he was coming again with wide eyes, the breath knocked out of him, and keening like before.

Another glance down, though, and there was _still no cum._

“Rook!?”

“It’s normal, babe. It’s why I’m not letting you touch your dick.” Another twist and John nearly yelped from the sensation, his body jerking forward. “Feel good?” Rook asked, and he gave a strained noise of confirmation. “Yeah, I know it does, that’s why I wanted to do this. I’m gonna make you cum over and over and over again and I won’t even have to touch your cock.”

The mere thought of having so many orgasms without actually _coming_ was overwhelming considering John was already trembling and panting, his cock leaking precum onto the comforter beneath him. “How—how long… can I go like this?”

“Guess we’ll have to find out,” the deputy answered with an amused tone.

John made a sound that was a mixture of exasperation and pleasure, but it was followed up by a loud moan as the toy was firmly pressed against his prostate again; his back arched, and he was sent back over the edge once more. Fuck, he felt like he was turning into jello. 

“Mm. You want me to fuck you now, Johnny?” The Herald nodded his head. “I can’t hear you.”

“Yes, Rook. I want you to fuck me,” he mumbled against the bed.

“Doesn’t sound like it. Maybe you should beg me to stuff my dick in your ass.”

A slight whine escaped his throat as he rested his forehead against the mattress, taking a few deep breaths before giving the deputy exactly what he wanted, his head lifting so he could be heard loud and clear. “Please fuck me, dep. I wanna feel your cock in me so goddamn bad, and if you fucking me is anything near what this feels like, then _please_ fuck me. _Please.”_ The toy was slipped out of his ass and he whined again at the sudden empty feeling, but he heard Rook moving around behind him as well as the snapping sound of a bottle lid—lube, probably. 

“How bad do you want it, J?”

“Oh, god, so fucking bad. Please, Rook. Pleasepleaseplease.”

“You beg so pretty,” the deputy purred; and it was then he felt Rook’s cock pressing into his ass. John inhaled sharply and whined at the pressure, but once the head finally popped in and Rook remained still, a relieved noise escaped him. The deputy’s hand slid up and down John’s spine, soothing him, and after a few moments, Rook’s hips started rolling, easing his cock in. It didn’t take long before he was hilted and John was panting, his cheek pressed against the bed beneath him. “How’s my cock feel, Johnny?”

“So good,” the Herald whispered.

“Yeah? You feel full?”

“Yesssss.”

After giving him some time to adjust, Rook pulled out a little before pushing back in, making a few test thrusts that coaxed soft moans from the man beneath him. “Mm. So damn pretty.” But a sudden _smack_ to John’s right ass cheek forced a yelp from his throat before fingers smoothed over the area that was swatted, blood rushing to the surface of his skin where a red handprint was most likely forming. He heard the deputy release a deep chuckle from behind him, but it was at that point Rook actually started thrusting, keeping it gentle and slow at first as his hands were holding onto John’s hips, pulling him back into each thrust he made forward and eventually speeding them up.

Soon enough, though, John’s ass was being pounded into, Rook’s groin smacking against it hard enough for the sound of skin slapping against skin to nearly echo off the damn walls of the bedroom at the ranch; but it was almost drowned out from just how loud the Herald was fucking _keening_ with pleasure, his eyes having rolled up and lids fluttered closed. But the moment there was a change in angle, Rook shifting how he sat on his knees so he was leaned forward a bit—one hand remaining on John’s hip and grabbing tightly while the other pressed palm-flat into the middle of John’s shoulder blades—Rook’s cock began rubbing against _that spot_ and it was all over for the Herald.

Almost immediately, John came again, and with a glance down beneath him he realized there was still no actual cum—at least nothing but precum that was nearly _oozing_ from him; he gripped the rope that tied his wrists together, knuckles turning white from how hard he was holding it. Rook kept going at that angle, fucking him hard, cock still rubbing against John’s prostate over and over and over again and sending the Herald tumbling over the edge once more, moaning Rook’s name—his _real_ name—and chanting it like it was the word of God, passed down from the Father himself as if John was told to cherish it forever and ever.

“Fuck, Johnny, you sound so good saying my name,” the deputy growled, and John could only let his moans dissolve into whimpers as his body was nearly limp beneath his lover’s. “You wanna cum for me?” When the Herald nodded his head, Rook’s palm came down on his ass again—this time on the other cheek—forcing another yelp. “Answer me correctly.”

“Y-yes, Sir, I wanna cum. Please. Please let me cum, I wanna cum so bad—I n-need to.”

His lover groaned behind him and his hips snapped against John’s ass again, sending him straight over the edge for the… well, he had no idea how many times he’d cum thus far, but he _did_ know his body was exhausted and his balls were fucking _aching_ for a real release. “Please, Rook. Please,” he begged. “Please let me cum.”

“Mm. Alright, J. You’ve been a good boy, so I think—_mmmfuck_—I think I’ll let you cum.” Rook pulled out and John nearly sobbed at the emptiness he felt, at least until his body was flipped over by a hand on his waist, forcing him to roll onto his back; the rope had enough slack in it to where his wrists didn’t get twisted with the turn and instead he was fine being put into the new position. John’s legs were grabbed as his hips were hoisted onto Rook’s thighs and slightly canted, his legs then being pushed up toward his chest as the deputy slipped his cock back into the Herald’s ass, both men moaning at the same time as it went in.

“Fuck, J,” Rook growled. One of his hands stayed on the back of John’s thigh, keeping it pushed up, while the other wrapped around the youngest Seed’s cock and the Herald nearly mewled in pleasure just from the touch alone. Rook stroked him fast, squeezing slightly, and at the same time, his hips were pounding against John’s ass, fucking him ruthlessly and making him keen, begging for more—begging for Rook to make him cum and _fill him, fill him, fill him._

There was little warning when that familiar heat was coiling in his stomach and at the base of his spine again—or maybe it was that he didn’t know if it was an actual ejaculation or an orgasm—but regardless, before either of them knew it, the Herald wasn’t just toppling over the edge but was doing backflips over it, complete at the end with a perfect 10.0 swan dive.

“Rook, I’m gonna—oh, fuck, I’m coming—” He was chanting the deputy’s name again—the name not many people knew but _he_ had the privilege of knowing—and his body was trembling as his cock spurted string after string of cum all over his chest and stomach.

And there was just _so fucking much._

Everything was pulsing as Rook kept stroking him through his orgasm, and he was vaguely aware of the groan that was coming from the man above him as the thrusts into his ass were faltering until they eventually came to a complete stop, the deputy having cum while buried deep inside and still having a death grip on the herald’s cock.

But, shit, John didn’t even fucking care. His eyes had rolled back and his lids closed as he trembled, breathing heavily while he tried to catch his breath—occasionally having even _stopped_ breathing and needing to remind himself to continue—as everything from the waist down just fucking _tingled_ and _pulsed._

Rook soon released his lover’s cock but didn’t slide out of him, and John startled at the feeling of a hand touching his stomach, fingers splaying against his skin as the deputy started smearing the strings of cum against his flesh. “Look at you, getting yourself so messy. Was it that good?”

John didn’t even open his eyes though he slightly nodded his head in confirmation.

The deputy hummed and John could _feel_ the grin on Rook’s face without even needing to see it as Dep’s hand slowly slid up to his chest, still spreading his cum around on his skin. “I’m glad you enjoyed it because I have some other ideas for next time.”

“N-next time?”

“Oh, yes. And there _will_ be a next time, Johnny.”


End file.
